The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Sedoro plant. ×Sedoro is botanically an inter-generic hybrid between a Sedum of hybrid origin and ×Orostachys malacophylla var. iwarenge. The Inventor named the hybrid. ×Sedoro ‘Blue Elf’ is referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Elf’. The new cultivar of ×Sedoro is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
‘Blue Elf’ arose from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Hudsonville, Mich., USA. The objective of the breeding program is to generate new inter-generic hybrids between Orostachys and Sedum; combining the blue foliage and compact habit of Orostachys with the hot pink flowers of Sedum. 
The new cultivar arose from a controlled cross made in September of 2009 between an unnamed and unpatented plant of Orostachys malacophylla var. iwarenge from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented Sedum plant of hybrid origin from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Blue Elf’ as a single unique plant in August of 2013 from the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings in August of 2013 in Hudsonville, Mich. Propagation by stem tip cuttings has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.